Calvin's Rescue
by BensonStabler
Summary: What would have happened if Liv had taken Vivian up on her offer to walk away so she could keep Calvin?  What lengths will Elliot go to go to ensure Liv can keep Calvin and in the end will it all blow up in their faces?  Calvin, El and Liv!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story is my vision on what would have happened if El and Liv pretended they never saw Vivian in Rescue! Elliot is divorced…well because I don't like Kathy!**

"It's your call, Liv".

She turned around to see her partner standing in the doorway of the run-down, most likely condemned building Vivian was calling home right now.

"El?"

He moved closer to Olivia and Vivian. "I heard what Vivian said to you. She offered you Calvin if you let her go. I'm telling you it's your call. I'll support whatever you want to do." He replied.

Olivia looked stunned. Her partner was offering to look the other way so she could keep Calvin. He was putting his beliefs as a police officer on the line for her. His career. This could blow up in their face in so many ways, and yet she found herself contemplating Vivian's offer. She loved Calvin. She felt that Vivian was not in a good place to be Calvin's mother right now, but did she have the right to break the law by letting a potential murder suspect go just so she could keep this boy she had come to think of as her own?

"Olivia, I will sign anything you want me to. He's yours. Calvin is yours. Just leave Sarah and I alone, and I will never bother you again".

Olivia had been waiting outside the precinct for Elliot for what seemed like forever. She finally saw him approaching and ran up to him. "Where the hell have you been? What happened with Vivian?" she begged him for answers.

"Not here, Liv. Let's get inside before Cragen sends out a search party for us. We'll talk later."

Elliot and Olivia walked back into the squad room. Cragen was practically on top of them when they walked in. "You two deliberately disobeyed my orders! Tell me why I shouldn't write you up right now and suspend you both?"

"Captain, this is my fault. I went after Vivian myself. Elliot was just there to back me up".

"Very noble of you to fall on your sword for your partner, Olivia, but you both screwed up". Cragen responded angrily.

"Look, Cap, no harm done. By the time we got there, Vivian was long gone", Elliot interjected.

"So you two disobeyed a direct order and our suspect is in the wind? Is this what you are telling me?"

They looked at each other, looked back at their captain and both replied "Yes" at the same time.

"Well, I suggest someone find Vivian Arliss so we can put the Burlock murder to bed. Any suggestions from anyone?"

Elliot and Olivia looked to each other who looked to Munch and Fin. No one spoke. There was dead silence in the room. Cragen looked at all of them, and said "Well, that's just great! The four of you actually have nothing to say right now? I suggest you figure out her next move and find her ASAP. That is a direct order. Does anyone have a problem with that?" he asked increduously.

In unison, the four detectives responded "No, Captain".

Olivia spent the better part of the remainder of the day trying to get Elliot alone so she could find out what happened with he and Vivian when he made her leave. He got up and headed toward the elevator, she quickly got up and followed him. Once in the elevator, she hit the emergency button stopping the elevator and turned to him and asked "What the hell happened when I left? Where's Vivian? What did you do so that I could keep Calvin, El?"

"Liv, not here okay. Meet me for a drink after work. We can't exactly go to your apartment and talk about this with Calvin there".

"El, you're scaring me".

"Liv, it's okay, I promise. Go call your son, and we'll meet after work".

They both stepped off the elevator and went back to their desks. Olivia was a wreck for the rest of the day. She knew Elliot somehow made things right with Vivian so she could keep Calvin since he didn't show up at the station with her. She just couldn't help but wonder what it was that he did. As much as she loved Calvin and the thought of losing him made her sick, she would never want Elliot to put his career or his morals on the line for her.

She continued to watch the clock, never having wanted to get out of there so fast. Finally, it was time to leave. She grabbed her coat, gave Elliot a look and headed for the door. By the time Elliot had reached the bar, Olivia was already on her second drink.

"Hey" he said to her.

"Hey, finally you're here!"

"Yeah, sorry. Cragen called me into his office just as I was about to leave". He saw the worried look on her face. "It had nothing to do with Vivian, Liv" he said trying to reassure her.

"Okay, sorry I'm just a little jumpy. Part of me wishes we had never found her today".

"No, Liv. It's a good thing we did. She won't be coming around anymore. Calvin is yours, Liv. Forever." He said smiling at her.

"El, I need to know what you did."

"Shit, Liv you make it sound like I killed her and threw her body in the East River or something" he chuckled.

"El, of course I don't think you killed her but I'd be lying if I didn't wonder what the hell you said to her and where she is now".

"Ummm, Liv, maybe it's better if I don't tell you what happened after you left. This way, if this does come back to bite me in the ass, you have plausible deniability".

"Elliot! Hell no! This is my life, Calvin's life. I need to know everything. Please."

"Okay, okay" he said trying to relax her. After you left, I sat and talked to Vivian for a while. First of all, my gut tells me she did not kill Walter Burlock, so you don't have to feel like we let a potential murderer go free".

"Even if she didn't kill him, El, she knows something. She has to." She said nervously.

"Liv, I'm telling you don't worry about Burlock. Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Yeah, I do. Sorry."

"Okay, so we talked for a while. Sarah ended up showing up. Vivian filled her in on everything and then, she did exactly what she said she would do. She took some money I gave her, I drove her to the airport and put her and Sarah on a plane to Florida. She's gone Liv, Calvin is yours".

"She left for Florida?" Olivia asked her heart breaking as she thought of Calvin. "She was able to leave Calvin that easily?"

"I don't know if it was easy for her, but she did it. I told her she needed to get out of New York cause the NYPD was looking for her regarding Burlock. They were more than happy to leave".

"El, you gave her money? How much? I need to pay you back".

"Liv, we'll worry about that later. I gave her cash so nothing could be traced to either of us. We only have to worry about the fact that our co-workers are damn good at their jobs and Cragen wants her found".

"Vivian is good at not being found when she doesn't want to be", Olivia told him.

"Okay, so we should be good right?" he asked.

"Yeah…I….I guess so" she responded hesitantly.

"Liv, you don't seem happy about this. I told you back there it was your call. When you left me alone with her, I thought that was your way of saying you wanted what Vivian was offering, you wanted Calvin".

"God, El. I do. I love that kid. Vivian is no good for him the way she is right now. I'm just afraid. Whenever something good happens in my life, it usually doesn't last. I don't want to believe he's truly mine only to lose him eventually. She only signed guardianship over to me. I haven't legally adopted him or anything". She said almost hyperventilating.

Elliot moved closer to her, and put his hand on her shoulders. "Liv, you need to stop looking for trouble where there isn't any. Vivian is gone. The father is nowhere to be found. Enjoy this. Enjoy your son". He said as he saw a smile form on her face.

"My son", she said to herself. "I like how that sounds. How can I ever thank you for doing this for me El? You put everything on the line for me, for my happiness".

"That smile on your face is all the thanks I'll ever need, Liv".

Weeks passed, and as they did Olivia became a little more relaxed, as it seemed no one was able to find Vivian. She was enjoying her time with Calvin. She was also enjoying the time that Elliot seemed to be spending with the two of them. She knew Elliot missed a lot of time watching his kids growing up, so he seemed to be making up for it by spending time with Calvin, doing guy stuff. Having a catch with him, playing football, talking about girls. Olivia appreciated the fact that Elliot was and wanted to be a constant male presence in Calvin's life.

Calvin entered the precinct after school as he always did. He had been happily accepted by everyone. He was even calling Munch and Fin Uncle at this point. This was like his extended family now, he felt.

Olivia beamed with pride as Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin would ask him about school and girls. He would blush and never give away too much information. She did notice, however, that when Elliot entered the room, how the boy's face seemed to light up.

"Hey buddy!" Elliot said walking over to him so they could do their secret guy-only hand shake.

"Hey Elliot!" Calvin responded.

"How ya doin kid? How's school?"

"It's going okay", he responded. "I'm meeting Olivia here to go to the park when she's done working. Hey maybe you could come with us" he said eagerly.

Olivia, not wanting Elliot to feel obligated, quickly said "Elliot probably has plans tonight Calvin".

"Actually, I don't" he said. "I'd love to go to the park with you guys. I'll meet ya there. I have some paperwork to finish up first".

"Awesome!" Calvin responded.

"Okay, we'll see you there, El" Olivia said.

She gathered her things, put her arm around Calvin and led him out of squad room. She turned back to find Elliot looking at her. She mouthed the words "Thank you" to Elliot as she walked out of the precinct.

He turned back and just smiled to himself knowing that he was partly responsible for seeing Olivia so happy.

**A/N: Well we all know how I love some angst so will their happiness last? Need to keep reading to find out!**

**Review here or on twitter! Qgirl25**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!**

Elliot arrived at the park to find Calvin and Olivia tossing the football around. He couldn't help but smile watching Olivia attempt to play football. She was adorable. What? Did he just call his partner adorable? Where did that come from?

He ran over to where they were and got between Olivia and the ball catching it, as she jumped on his back attempting to bring him to the ground. She had no luck. Calvin laughed the entire time.

"Thanks for coming Elliot" Calvin said relived. "Olivia isn't exactly football material!"

She gave him a look, as if to say she could hold her own with the two of them or any other guy for that matter, and they knew she could. She was tough as nails and would give any guy a run for their money. The three of them continued to toss the football around just enjoying time together. Olivia walked away for a moment to collect her thoughts. Elliot and Calvin just figured she was getting some water and thought nothing of it, continuing to play.

Olivia walked behind a tree so the tears streaming down her face would not be noticed by them. She was hyperventilating. She couldn't stop the tears. She didn't know why. She peered around the tree to see Elliot and Calvin laughing and having a wonderful time. Her heart was filled with more joy that she can remember experiencing, ever. Why was she crying she thought to herself?

She was startled when Elliot came up behind her from the other side of the tree. Right away, he noticed the tears on her face and the labored breathing.

"Liv! What's wrong?" he said in a panic.

She reached out for his hand to calm him. "Nothing…nothing….I'm fine...I promise. I just had a moment".

"A moment of what Olivia? You're practically hysterical!"

"El, seriously. I'm okay."

"C'mere, sit down. Drink this" he said as he led her to the closest bench and handed her a bottle of water. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, much. Thanks. Where's Calvin?" she asked worriedly.

"He saw some kids from school he knew and started throwing the football around with them. He's right there, Liv. He's fine" he said pointing to the boy.

"What's wrong with you, Liv? Why are you crying?" he asked wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was watching you and Calvin, and I had this overwhelming feeling of happiness and then doom".

"The happiness I understand. The doom, I don't. Liv, he's fine. You're fine. We're.. He trailed off not wanting to indicate he saw them as some sort of extended family.

"You were going to say we're fine. What's that mean, El?"

She caught him. Damn, he never could get away with much with her.

"I just meant, we're fine because no one has found Vivian. No one knows we saw her that day. We're good. We're fine Liv", he said lying through his teeth.

He wasn't lying about the Vivian part. No one had found her or even come close as far as he knew. He was lying about what he was referring to. He was starting to think of them as a family. The three of them. He knew he shouldn't, but the more time he spent with the two of them, the more he felt for them. He didn't want to overstep though. He wasn't sure of his place in Calvin's life, and definitely not sure of his place in Olivia's life, other than her partner and best friend.

"I'm sorry, El. I just..I'm happy. I mean really happy. Having Calvin in my life. Having you…I mean…you being such a constant male figure in Calvin's life. It's been amazing".

"So, what's the problem, Liv?"

"The problem is when have you ever known happiness to last in my life? I love that kid, Elliot. I worry constantly that I'm going to lose him. That Vivian is going to show up and take him from me. That someone in our squad is going to find her and God forbid find out that we let her go just so I could keep Calvin. We could lose everything, El".

He placed his hand on hers. He took his hand to her face and turned it to face him. "Liv, it's okay. Vivian is long gone. Like you said, she knows how to not be found, and she doesn't want to be found. You need to stop worrying and live your life with your son".

"My son" she chuckled. "Wow, I never thought I would be able to say those words". She leaned over and hugged Elliot. She's not sure where it came from, but she had an overwhelming feeling that she acted on. He hugged her back, tightly. He buried his head in her neck whispering "It'll be okay, Liv. I promise". He felt her nod her head into his neck. He didn't want to let go, but knew he should. They broke the hug, looking at each other. They're faces so close to each other. Their lips were practically touching. He leaned in to kiss her…

"Olivia!" Calvin yelled from practically across the park.

They quickly parted, neither one knowing exactly what had just happened but smiling anyway.

"Calvin, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong…I just wanted to know if we could get pizza tonight for dinner".

Olivia and Elliot busted out laughing. He just interrupted what could have been a life-changing moment between the two of them to ask about pizza.

"Sure…pizza sounds good, honey".

"Awesome, Olivia. Thanks! Hey can Elliot come over too?"

"I'd love to buddy. Thanks" he responded not taking his eyes off Olivia.

"Okay, cool. I'm gonna go back to my friends now. See you guys later!"

There was a moment of awkward silence between them when Calvin left.

"El, were you…you were gonna kiss me weren't you?"

He looked away, embarrassed and not sure what to say. He's never lied to her before so "why start now?" he thought.

"Yeah, I was" he replied. "Liv, I'm sorry".

"Sorry for what?" she asked curiously. "Sorry you were going to or sorry you didn't get to?"

"Are you flirting with me, Liv?"

"I'm just asking a question, El. A question you seem to want to avoid".

"I'm not avoiding it, Liv".

"Okay, so answer it".

"Okay, yeah I was gonna kiss you, and yeah I'm sorry I didn't get to. You happy now?" he said embarrassed.

"Hmmmm" Olivia said.

"Hmmm? That's all I get is hmmmm?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's all you get…for now".

Olivia stood up and called for Calvin. He came running over to where she and Elliot were.

"What up, Olivia?"

"Time to get going, if you still want to get pizza tonight okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Can I say bye to my friends?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. I'll give you five minutes. Meet us back here". Olivia told him.

He ran off to see his friends. Olivia just stared at him. Still not believing that he was possibly a permanent part of her life now. She turned to Elliot and said "I can't lose him, El".

He moved closer to her, put his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. She didn't make eye contact.

"Liv, look at me, please".

She looked up. She saw that beautiful sea of blue that always made her feel better, safe. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Elliot wiped it away and said "Liv, you aren't gonna lose him. I promise I won't let that happen. I need you to trust me".

"El, I trust you. I've always trusted you, but after all you've done so I could keep Calvin, I trust you even more than I thought was possible. It's just… she was cut off by Elliot. He put his hand up, to stop what was about to come out of her mouth.

"Liv, Calvin is here right now. He's here with you. Enjoy him. Don't go lookin for trouble that isn't here, please".

She was about to say something, when Calvin came running back to them. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's get that pizza!"

"Yeah, let's get that pizza buddy" Elliot said to him. He turned to Olivia who was just staring into space.

"Liv…Liv…pizza…remember? You coming?"

"Yeah…yeah…sorry….of course. Let's go!"

They arrived back at Olivia's place with pizza, soda and beer. Olivia took everything into the kitchen, while she watched Elliot and Calvin in the living room figuring out which sporting event to watch on the TV. She felt this was becoming a little too comfortable. Then her thoughts wandered to the almost kiss in the park. Elliot said he was going to kiss her. What did it all mean? Was he just caught up in a moment, or trying to get back something he might feel he missed with his own family, or did he really want to kiss her?

"Olivia!...Olivia?" Calvin yelled from the living room.

"What…what? Why are you yelling? I'm right here" she laughed.

"Pizza, we want pizza!" Calvin responded.

"And beer" Elliot chimed in.

"Here ya go guys" she said as she gave them their pizza, soda and beer. "Enjoy!"

"You're not having any?" Elliot asked.

"I will, I'm just gonna go change. I'll be right back" she said.

He wanted to follow her to the bedroom to continue their conversation from the park, but didn't think it was appropriate with Calvin in the room. There was a knock at the door. Calvin went to answer it.

"Ask who it is first" Elliot yelled.

Rolling his eyes, Calvin responded "Yes Detective Stabler".

"Hey, don't get smart kid" Elliot said as he laughed.

Calvin opened the door, when he realized it was his friend from school who lived downstairs. Elliot couldn't really hear much of the conversation, as they were keeping it low. Calvin came back into the living room and made his way to Olivia's bedroom. He knocked on her door. She stepped out, and they talked for a bit.

Calvin came back into the living room and told Elliot he'd be back in about a half an hour that he was going downstairs to his friend's apartment who just got a new video game he wanted to show him.

"Did you okay this with Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"Yup, she told me be careful and be back in a half an hour. Does she always worrying like that?"

"Kid, when it comes to you, she worries all the time" Elliot responded.

"Okay, well I guess I'll have to get used to it".

"Yeah you will. Have a good time. See you in a half an hour" he said putting an emphasis on the half an hour part.

"Okay. You'll still be here, Elliot?" he asked.

"Yeah, I should be".

"Cool. Okay see ya".

"See ya, buddy. Have fun".

Elliot found himself sitting alone in the living room, feeling like he just sent his own son out to hang out with his friends. Where was all this coming from he wondered. Why was he feeling so much a part of a family with Olivia and Calvin?

"Hey" Olivia said as she emerged from the bedroom in a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt he could swear was his and her hair up in a messy ponytail. All he could think was she was beautiful.

"Hey" he responded.

"Sorry I took so long, decided to jump in the shower".

"You can Calvin have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, we were watching the Yankee game until his friend came to the door".

Olivia sat on the couch leaving just enough space between her and Elliot so it didn't seem as though she was desperate for that kiss she never got before. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until he decided to break the silence.

"Liv, about before…in the park…I…ummm….I"

"El, it's okay. Relax. It was a moment. We were having fun. I understand you got caught up in it. It's fine don't worry about it".

"Liv, I don't think you understand".

"Don't understand? What's there to understand? You were gonna kiss me; like I said we were in the park, it was like a "family" thing you got caught up in the moment. Its fine, El. Really."

"Olivia! Can you shut up for five seconds! I'm trying to tell you that no you don't understand. In fact I don't understand" he said moving closer to her. "All I do know is that in the park today, I wanted to kiss you. It had nothing to do with a "family" moment. It was you. I wanted to kiss you. I still do.

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, I do. So, I'm going to".

"Oh really? You're gonna kiss me, Stabler?"

"Yeah, I am Benson. What are you gonna do if I do kiss you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, basically I wanna know if you're gonna kick me in the balls or kiss me back".

She couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I guess you'll have to ask yourself if it's worth the risk Elliot. You'll have to kiss me to find out".

**A/N: Okay…will she kick him in the balls or kiss him back?**

**Review here or on twitter! Qgirl25**

**Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!

Olivia just stood there and laughed. Elliot looked at her slightly puzzled. "Did she find the fact that he wanted to kiss her funny? That's not much of an ego boost" he thought to himself.

She noticed the look on Elliot's face and knew exactly what he was thinking. "El, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing that you thought I would kick you in the balls for kissing me."

"Well…I…uh….I don't Liv. This is all new, weird….I mean weird good…but still weird" he said nervously.

"Elliot Stabler, you are nervous. I make you nervous?" she asked walking closer to him. "I didn't think any woman could make you nervous."

"Liv, you are not just any woman and yeah you make me nervous as hell."

She looked at him puzzled for a minute "Are you serious? I was kidding. El, we've been partners for 12 years. How the hell could I possibly make you nervous?"

"This Olivia" he said as he motioned back and forth between them. "Whatever this is between us that's been happening is making me nervous."

"So you're nervous to kiss me?" she asked.

"Oh hell no I'm not nervous to kiss you" he responded confidently.

"Oh you're not are you? Well, why is that?" she asked.

"Cause I know you want me to, and I know you'll like it" he whispered softly into her ear sending a shiver up and down her spine.

"Kinda sure of yourself aren't ya Stabler" she whispered back as he felt his dick harden just a little bit.

Laughing he said, "No, just sure of you, Liv."

"Then what's the problem?" she asked shifting a little closer to him.

"What comes after the kiss is the problem" he replied back moving himself a little closer this time.

"Well you taught me that life is full of not knowing what to expect next every time I worried about Vivian. You told me to enjoy the moments I have with Calvin and not look for trouble. So why don't you kiss me and then we'll see what happens next?"

Her words were pure bliss to him. She wanted him. He knew it. He moved closer. Their lips were grazing each other's. They met. It was slow and romantic. He moved his hands up to her face to cup it. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head closer to her mouth. The kiss then became harder and rougher, neither giving in to come up for the air they desperately needed, as the need for each other out-weighed the need for air at that moment. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck and back to her lips again, eliciting moans of incoherent four-letter words from her. She felt him smile against her mouth. He had such an effect on her body, and he knew it. She also knew the effect she had on his, evident by the hard on she was beginning to feel between her thighs. He moved his hands to her waist and lifted her shirt slightly feeling her bare back. She shivered again and moaned into his mouth.

Her hands flew to the buttons on his shirt and made quick work of them. She got to the last button and stopped. She just looked at him. Taking in all of him. His amazing body. The rock hard abs. She splayed her hands across his chest spreading her fingers wide, so as to feel every inch of him.

"I want you so bad right now, Liv" he moaned into her ear.

"Shit, El. I want you too" she replied.

Suddenly she pulled back swiping her hands over her swollen lips and trying to fix her hair.

"What's wrong" he asked puzzled by her sudden need to get away from him.

"Calvin!" she said. "He'll be back any minute. He can't see us like this, El."

Elliot sighed knowing she was right and began to button his shirt back up. "You know, Liv. We ARE going to do this again and we aren't going to stop next time."

"Yes, yes, I promise, no stopping next time now tuck your shirt in, please!"

Just as Elliot finished tucking in his shirt and Liv straighten out her hair, Calvin walked through the door.

"Hey" he said as the door slammed behind him.

"Calvin, what'd I tell you about slamming the door?" Olivia said looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry, Mom…..I mean Olivia….Sorry Olivia." He responded.

Right away, Elliot noticed the look of pure happiness on Olivia's face at Calvin calling her mom. He saw a tear trickle down her face. He knew it was a tear of happiness. He knew right then and there, that he made the right decision in letting Vivian go.

"Olivia, why are you crying?" Calvin asked confused.

She wiped the tear from her cheek and walked toward the boy. "It's nothing sweetie. Nothing to worry about. I'm just really happy." She smiled looking over at Elliot.

"You're happy I slammed the door? You guys are weird. I'm going to bed." He stated as he walked over to give Elliot their secret guy handshake and kissed Olivia.

As he walked toward the bedroom, he turned back and looked at them and said "I love you Olivia."

"I love you too, Calvin." She responded through the new tears that were forming.

Elliot moved toward her wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. "You okay?" he whispered into her ear.

"I'm perfect." She said breaking away from the hug looking into his eyes. "Thanks to you, I am simply perfect."

"Yes, yes you are." He said looking her up and down. She gave him a playful slap. "I'm gonna get going. I have court in the morning and if I stay any longer I will not be responsible for what I might do to you." Elliot said raising his eyebrows.

Olivia helped him on with his jacket, then snaked her arms around his neck pulling his head to hers for a kiss. It was hot, it was sexy and they both knew if they didn't stop right now, he would take her right there in the middle of the living room.

"I have no doubt you will be the death of me Benson" he said adjusting his pants.

Olivia let out a chuckle knowing she had the same problem. She was dripping wet just from that kiss.

"Go, go before I let you do what we both want right here. I'll see you in the morning, El."

"Ahhhh you're killin me again" he said as he shut the door behind him.

She locked the door and turned around her back leaning against it. She smiled. She smiled in a way she hadn't ever smiled before. She didn't ever know this feeling of pure bliss that she was experiencing right now. In the other room, sleeping, was a boy she couldn't love anymore had she given birth to him herself and out the door just walked the man she's loved for years, and she thought maybe for a moment he might love her too.

She walked to her bedroom humming some show tune she remembered hearing on the radio, thinking to herself "I guess this was what truly being happy really is."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning, she walked in the station around ten with coffee in hand for herself and Elliot. She saw him sitting at his desk and her stomach flipped. She hadn't remembered the last time, if at all, she ever had butterflies in her stomach over a guy. But this wasn't just any guy. This was Elliot. She walked up to him and placed the coffee on his desk. He looked up and smiled.

"Morning" he said. "Thanks" motioning to the coffee.

"Morning and you're welcome. How was court?" she asked.

"Postponed, again." He sighed.

"Sorry." She replied.

"Worked out. Got some paperwork done" he said.

Before they knew it Cragen came flying out of his office. "Munch, Fin!" He yelled looking at the detectives. "We have a solid lead on Vivian Arliss" he said handing them a piece of paper with an address on it.

Olivia turned white as a sheet and it did not go unnoticed by Elliot. He had hoped it went unnoticed by everyone else though. Elliot stood up and said "Umm…Liv and I can check it out if you want."

Cragen glared at the both of them. "NO! I don't want you two anywhere near this. Olivia has custody of her son and you're her partner. We are playing this by the book." Cragen yelled. "Munch, Fin are you waiting for a personal invitation? Go!"

Munch and Fin got up and left the squad room. Cragen stormed back into his office slamming the door. Elliot and Olivia just looked at each other. Olivia got up holding her hand to her mouth as if she was going to be sick. She quickly made her way to the elevator. Elliot immediately followed her but the elevator door closed before he could catch her. He knew where she was going. He took the stairs to meet her up there. They arrived at the same time.

"Jesus, El. Why do you know me so fuckin well?" she said seeing him step out onto the roof at almost the same time as she did.

He shrugged and said "You're just lucky I guess."

She tried to smile but the churning in her stomach kept her from fully doing so. He walked over to her and caught her just as she was about to keel over.

"Liv, you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She let him help her to her feet. "I'm fine…just got dizzy for a second."

"Liv, we don't even know if it's actually Vivian. It's just a tip. Vivian would be crazy to come back here and she knows it. I'm sure it's a false lead and she's still in Florida. Let's not look for trouble."

"El, I hear what you are saying and I pray to God you're right but we need to be prepared in case it is Vivian. We can't bury our heads in the sand and play happily ever after when all this could blow up in our faces. You need to know that if it comes down to it I will tell Cragen it was all me. I will deny to my grave that you had anything to do with any of this."

He laughed "That's funny cause I was just about to say the same thing to you."

"Elliot, NO!" Olivia screamed. If the shit hits the fan, there is no way you are going down for this. You have five kids to support. You cannot afford to lose your pension. I won't allow it. If you care about me at all, you need to promise me you will not take the fall for this."

"Liv, I can't promise you that. The truth is, you left Vivian and I alone. I did that purposely so you could have plausible deniability. You don't know what was said in that room when you left. I'm the one who gave her the money and the ticket to Florida."

Olivia began to cry. "El, no. God no." she cried as she began to pound his chest. He tried to calm her to no avail. He just let her hit him. She needed to get it out. He needed to let her. Eventually, she began to calm down and looked at him, realizing what she was doing to him. "Oh God, El I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." He whispered as he pulled her into him to hug her. "It's okay" he repeated as he stroked her hair to calm her down. "How bout we don't get ahead of ourselves until Munch and Fin get back okay?"

She nodded her head. "I can't lose him" she said softly.

"I know." He replied. "I'll do anything I can to make sure that doesn't happen, Liv. I swear."

"I know you'll try. It may just be too late" she said walking back toward the door to go back downstairs.

Elliot followed sighing to himself. The elevator ride back down was silent. Elliot grabbed her hand and held on tight. She held him just as tight. She knew whatever happened she needed to be strong.

They stepped off the elevator and immediately saw that Munch and Fin were back. They looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't see Vivian with them. Fin spoke to them silently with his eyes, motioning for them to look behind them. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to them and looked away.

They turned around, staring straight at their worst nightmare come true. Vivian.

**A/N: She's baaaaaaaaaaaaack! What now? What does she want? Will Liv lose Calvin? Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!

Olivia grabbed onto Elliot's arm to steady herself. There she was, standing in front of them looking straight at them with a smug look on her face, Vivian Arliss.

Fin began to lead her into the interrogation room, but Vivian moved toward Elliot and Olivia. "Hey Olivia, Elliot." She said with malice in her voice.

"Vivian" was all Olivia could manage to say. She knew she had to get Vivian alone to speak with her, to find out what the hell she was doing in New York, but didn't want to get Fin caught up in what she and Elliot had done.

Fin put Vivian in the box and began to interrogate her regarding Walter Burlock's death. Olivia and Elliot watched from the other side of the mirror. "Fuck, El. What if she tells Fin we paid her to leave town?" Olivia said with panic in her voice.

Elliot looked at her, put his hands on her shoulders and said "Liv, you need to calm down and keep quiet. Don't say stuff like that in here. You never know who is listening. You also need to remember that WE didn't pay her anything. It was all me. Remember that."

"Fuck that, Elliot!" she screamed not caring who heard her at this point. "There's no way I will let you go down for this."

Cragen walked through the door, just in time to hear the tail end of their conversation. "Who's not going down for what?" he asked.

"Nothing Cap" Elliot responded. "Liv and I were just having a friendly disagreement about something" he said staring at Olivia telling her with his eyes to keep her mouth shut.

"Okay, whatever. You two really need to relax though. Fin get anything out of her yet?" Cragen said looking at his two detectives.

"She just confessed to killing Burlock" Elliot began.

From out of nowhere, Sarah, Vivian's girlfriend appeared and confessed that she was the one who killed Burlock.

Cragen dragged Fin out of the interrogation with Vivian and had him talk to Sarah. Against his better judgment, he let Elliot and Olivia talk to Vivian. They informed her that Sarah was in the other room confessing to everything. Vivian finally relented explaining that she was trying to protect Sarah, as Sarah had done for her by killing Burlock.

Vivian changed the subject abruptly "How's Calvin?" she asked looking at Olivia.

"Vivian, this isn't the time or place for this." She responded.

"I'm asking how my boy is Olivia! I deserve an answer!" she screamed.

"Deserve? You don't deserve anything when it comes to that boy Vivian! You basically sold" she was immediately cut off by Elliot, who knew Cragen was on the other side of the mirror listening to everything.

"Look, Vivian, you're free to go. Sarah confessed. She'll be arraigned tomorrow." Elliot said helping her up and leading her toward the door.

She whispered in Olivia's ear "You and Elliot meet me in Central Park by the north fountain in an hour. We need to talk about Calvin." Olivia's heart sank. She nodded her head to Vivian, hoping the Captain would not notice.

Fin took Sarah down to Central Booking, while Elliot and Olivia made their way back to their desks. He could see that she was visibly shaken and wondered what Vivian had said to her. He looked at her, asking what was wrong without speaking.

Olivia walked around to Elliot's desk and leaned over as if they were discussing the case. She moved papers around on his desk in case anyone was watching them. "Vivian wants to meet us in Central Park in an hour to discuss Calvin." She whispered with a clear sound of panic in her voice.

"Okay….okay…so we will meet her. Liv, let's not borrow trouble okay? We'll talk to her and find out why the hell she's back."

"I know why she's back, El. She either wants Calvin or more money." Olivia responded stoically.

"There is no way she went through all the money I have her in a few months Liv."

"You never told me how much you actually gave her, El. I think full disclosure is in order right now."

"Liv, if I tell you…..if I just don't tell you then you don't know and when it comes time to deny it, you won't be lying."

"Elliot! Dammit! Just tell me" she said seething.

He knew that look. There was no way she was letting up. "I have her nine grand" he said.

"Holy shit Elliot! Where the hell did you get that kind of money? I thought you gave her enough to eat and a bus trip for two to Florida a thousand bucks, maybe."

"I had to make it worth her while to leave, Liv. Don't worry about where I got the money. Point is I got it, but I don't have any more to give her. If that's what she wants, I got nothing." He explained, feeling as if he were somehow letting Olivia down.

"Hell no El! She is not getting another dime out of either us. I will not be blackmailed. Let's just go now to the park and wait for her. I need some air. I can't breathe in here."

They told Fin they were going to lunch and might be a little longer than usual as they each had a couple of errands to run. Fin said he would cover for them and told them to enjoy. The park was about ten blocks from the squad room. They began walking down the streets of Manhattan. Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and intertwined their fingers. She looked at him and smiled. Somehow even during this clusterfuck that has now become her life, Elliot always had a way of making her feel like everything would be okay. He was her rock, and she needed him now more than ever.

They arrived at the park and saw Vivian already there waiting for them. Elliot bought Olivia's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "You ready for this?" he asked.

"Yeah….I can do this" she responded.

Vivian stood up, looking disheveled and high as a kite. "Well look at you two. The perfect little fuckin couple and my son just makes your family complete doesn't he?" she said viciously.

"What do you want Viv?" Olivia asked shaking.

"You know what I want Olivia. I want to see my son."

"That's not a good idea. He's doing really well. I think seeing you might upset" Vivian raised her hand and cut Olivia off.

"You think my son seeing me would upset him? I'm his mother Olivia! Not you!"

"Lemme ask you this Vivian" Olivia began with more confidence building in her voice. "What the hell kind of mother sells her kid for nine grand?"

Vivian's voice became loud as she raised her hand to slap Olivia, "You bitch!" Before she had a chance to connect with Olivia's face Elliot was all over her pulling her away.

"You ever try to touch her again, I'll haul your ass in for assaulting a police officer" he said to her.

"Oh big bad Detective Stabler coming to Olivia's rescue. Well, gee then I might have to tell someone how you paid me nine grand to get lost so you could have my kid. How do you think your Captain would like that little story?" Vivian said smugly.

They knew she had them. They were screwed either way. She would have to let Calvin see his mother.

"Okay, Vivian. You win. Come by my place tonight and you can see Calvin, but so help me God Vivian if you upset that child I will throw your ass out!" Olivia said as she and Elliot walked away.

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

Olivia had explained to Calvin that his mother was back in town and would be coming by to see him tonight. He seemed visibly upset by the news.

"Calvin, honey what's wrong? Do you not want to see your mom?" she asked concerned.

"No….no it's not that….I'm just a little…a little scared Olivia. I don't wanna leave here. I love being here with you and when Elliot comes over we have an awesome time."

She felt the tears trickle from her eyes at his words.

"I know you love Elliot honey. He loves you too. I love you. I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure you can stay with me. I promise." She said wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly.

Elliot watched from the doorway of Olivia's bedroom. Olivia was facing him. He could see the tears streaming down her face and knew she needed a break. He knew she didn't want to explain to Calvin why she was crying.

"Hey" he shouted coming out of the doorway. "What'd ya say I let you beat me at that new video game you got?" he said looking at Olivia motioning for her to go into the bedroom.

"In your dreams!" Calvin shouted back.

Olivia made her way to the bedroom. Looking back at Calvin and Elliot, she smiled. She had a family, sort of. They may not be the most conventional family but they were her family. Her smile quickly faded as she heard the doorbell ring. Elliot looked at her waved her into the bedroom. He knew she wouldn't want Vivian to see her so distraught.

"That's gotta be your mom, kid. You wanna answer it?" Elliot asked.

"Umm, yeah sure…umm Elliot?" Calvin stuttered.

Elliot turned around to look at him. "Yeah?"

"You're not leaving right? You'll be here while I visit with my mom right? And Olivia too?"

"I'm not going anywhere kid. I promise. Liv will be out in a few minutes."

Calvin made his way to the door. Putting his hand around the knob he slowly turned it. As soon as he opened it, Vivian grabbed him pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back, but quickly pulled away.

"Hey baby" Vivian said cupping his face in her hands. "You've grown."

"Hi mom" he said softly. "You want something to drink? Olivia has a lot of stuff in the fridge" he asked as he lead her to the couch to sit down.

"No, I'm fine baby but thank you." She replied.

Vivian looked up at Elliot and nodded, acknowledging his presence. He gave her a look of disgust that he hoped Calvin missed.

Olivia walked out of the bedroom and immediately went to stand with Elliot. He put his hand on the small of her back to let her know he was there.

Calvin proceeded to tell Vivian all about school and the new friends he's made. He showed her his room and all the things Olivia had bought for him.

They all sat around the living room, each of them knowing how awkward the situation was. Vivian broke the silence with a startling question to Calvin "Hey baby, what'd ya say to moving back in with your mom and Sarah?"

"Mom, I have friends here. I love my school. I love Olivia and Elliot. I don't want to leave them." He said as he began to cry.

"Vivian!" Olivia said sternly. "I told you not to upset him, didn't I?"

"Calvin, baby I understand that you love it here but you'll make friends again. You, me and Sarah are gonna get a great apartment. You'll have so many new friends you won't know what to do with them."

"I don't wanna leave!" he screamed at Vivian.

"Calvin, I am your mother. Olivia is not your mother. Elliot is not your father. This is my decision, not yours and it's been made. You are coming back to live with me. I'll let you stay here tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow to get you, so make sure you have your stuff packed."

"Can I go to my room?" Calvin asked looking at Olivia.

"Sure, honey. Go ahead. I'll be there in a minute" Olivia replied.

She watched as Calvin went to his bedroom and waited until she heard the door shut. She quickly turned around with so much anger in her face, Elliot was even shocked.

"Vivian! What the hell are you doing? You traumatized that boy! Elliot and I have been the only family he's known for months and you just told him you're taking him away from us! We had a deal. We walk away, you leave and I get Calvin!"

"Yeah, well I changed my mind, Olivia!" Vivian screamed back.

"You don't get to change your mind about something like that! He's a child not something you return to the store when you can't be bothered then go buy again when you want him back!"

Hearing the commotion from his bedroom, Calvin came running out and screamed "Stop it! All of you! Stop fighting over me! I can't take it anymore!" He ran for the front door and stormed out.

Elliot put up his hand and said "I'll go talk to him." "Do you think you too can relax enough not to draw blood while I'm gone?"

Olivia slapped him in the arm an appreciated the fact that he was trying to lighten the mood. She walked Elliot to the door and said "Find him, El. Please. He's so upset."

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and said "I will. He's fine, just blowing off some steam. I'll call you as soon as I find him" he said kissing her goodbye.

Olivia closed the door behind him and turned to Vivian. "You are some bitch Vivian!"

"You know what Olivia? Think what you want about me, judge me all you want but at the end of the day, Calvin is my child not yours!" Vivian replied.

Vivian then made her way to the door but turned to Olivia and said "I'll be back tomorrow night at 8 p.m. for him. Make sure he's ready. Oh by the way, I almost forgot I'll see you in court" she said smiling reaching in her pocketbook handing Olivia an official looking paper.

Olivia opened up the paper and turned white as a sheet. Although she didn't want Vivian to see she had gotten to her, she couldn't help the tears that began to fall. "You're suing me for custody?" she whispered.

**A/N: That bitch! Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Work has been slow so I'm a writing machine lately!**

Elliot retuned about an hour later with Calvin in toe. Olivia hugged him begging him not to run off again if he was upset. He promised not to and went to bed.

Elliot could see that Olivia was visibly shaken and assumed it had to with Vivian.

"What happened with Vivian when I left?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Oh it was great! We yelled, I called her a bitch and then she told me she was suing me custody of Calvin," Olivia said with the sarcasm dripping from her lips.

Elliot ran his hands down his face and looked at her. He moved in and hugged her tight. He held her and just rocked back and forth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sob into the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry, Liv. I fucked this up," He whispered into her ear.

She pulled back to look at him in the eye. "El, you didn't screw anything up. You made it possible for me to keep Calvin."

"Yeah, and now you're gonna lose him because she's back. I should have had her sign something…I don't know…something….I knew I shouldn't have trusted her to keep her word. She's a drug addict for Christ's sake!"

"El, look at me," She said calmly. He raised his head and blue met brown. "You did nothing wrong. Even if this ends badly, you gave me the most amazing few months with that boy. I love you for what you've done."

He leaned in, crashing his lips to hers. He ran his lips down her neck and found the spot that always got to her. He heard her moan, and felt his dick twitch. "El," she whispered into his ear. "Calvin." He got the hint and stopped. "You know you're killing me right, Liv?" She laughed knowing exactly how he felt.

She made her way to the couch and sighed plopping herself down and putting her feet up on the coffee table. Elliot sat down next to her, taking her legs and placing them on her lap. He began to massage her feet. She threw her head back muttering "Oh my God. That feels amazing."

Elliot laughed, saying "Somehow when I heard those words from your mouth I didn't think we'd be fully dressed." They both laughed knowing that they wanted to be together, but the timing just never seemed to be right.

"Elliot, what should I do?" she asked turning the mood serious.

"About Calvin?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I mean I really don't understand why she's even taking me to court. I have no legal documents or anything. We paid a suspect in a murder to leave town and give me her son. Shit, when I say it out loud I feel like I should arrest myself."

"She obviously talked to a lawyer, who told her you must have a case otherwise she would have just showed up here and took him back," Elliot replied.

"I wonder who her lawyer is anyway. I never even looked at the subpoena she gave me. I just read the part about suing me," getting up to find the paper on the kitchen table. "Son of a bitch" she yelled.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"You'll never guess who Vivian's lawyer is."

"Some ambulance chaser, no doubt"

"Trevor Langan," Olivia said with smirk.

"Like I said...ambulance chaser."

"How the hell can Vivian afford a lawyer like Langan? Is she sleeping with him?" Olivia wondered out loud.

Elliot laughed and walked over to her taking the piece of paper out of her hand and throwing it back on the kitchen table.

"Let's go out" he said to her.

"What?" she asked. "Now? Where do you want to go this late?"

"Olivia, we're in New York City. We can go anywhere at any time. What's wrong? You gettin old on me?"

She slapped him playfully. "No, I'm not getting old. Yeah, I guess I could use a night out. I know I could use a night to forget all this."

"Good! We'll go out, have some fun and have fresh heads in the morning to deal with Vivian.

"Okay! Let's do it. Lemme go tell Calvin and look slightly more presentable."

"You're beautiful already," he yelled to her as she walked into the bedroom.

While waiting for Olivia, Elliot picked up the subpoena and looked at it. He shook his head, wondering how it got this far. It was simple, pay Vivian and she leaves town, Liv gets Calvin forever. Thinking about the scenario in his head, he realized now how ridiculous it sounded. This was a child they were talking about. There were no official papers or anything. He couldn't help but feel that he handled everything all wrong, letting Olivia down and risking her losing the thing she loves most.

"Ready!" Olivia shouted as she emerged from the bedroom in a hot red dress. Elliot's mouth fell open. She knew he was lovin her look and she ate it up.

"Like what ya see Stabler?" she asked coyly.

"Ummm…hell yeah! You look hot!" he exclaimed.

"So where you takin me?" she asked.

"Any where you wanna go," he said leading her to the door.

"Central Park. I wanna go to Central Park. Let's go to that spot in the park we were playing football with Calvin that day," Olivia said.

Grabbing her hand, Elliot led her out the door saying "Yeah, good choice. That was a good day."

Arriving at the park, Olivia and Elliot made their way to where they played football with Calvin. It was dark out by now, but the lights in the park made it possible for Olivia to see everything. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday. She thought back to Calvin and Elliot playing. She remembered feeling happy. She wondered if she would ever feel that kind of peace again.

She turned to Elliot and smiled a weak smile. He knew she was thinking about that day. He knew she was hurting inside like never before. He always knew.

"El?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah baby?" he replied wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

"I need you to tell me what you and Calvin talked about when you found him tonight."

"It was nothing, Liv. He just said he left because he couldn't stand the fighting. That was it," Elliot replied.

"Elliot, you've never lied to me before, please don't start now," she begged.

Sighing, running his hand down his face he said "Liv, you don't need to know what he said. It's not gonna make you feel better, I know this."

"El, please just tell me."

Elliot began to explain that Calvin confided to him that he was scared to go to Court. He was afraid of having to choose between Vivian and Olivia. He was happier than he's ever been with Olivia but Vivian was his mom and he did love her too.

"Shit," Olivia said. "What the hell are we doing to this kid?"

"Liv, you're not doing anything to him. You've given him more in the last few months than Vivian has ever given him. You need to remember that."

"Yeah, I get that but I cannot make that child go into court and choose between myself and his mother. We've seen kids who take the stand in custody fights. It screws them up. They're never the same."

"Okay, so we convince Vivian it's in Calvin's best interest not to take this to court," Elliot replied.

Sighing, Olivia said "We can give it a try, but Vivian is pretty determined."

"Yeah well I'm pretty determined to make sure that kid stays where he belongs. With you, Olivia."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. He moaned at the suddenness of the kiss and the intensity of it. She pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Complaining?" she replied.

"Hell no. Just curious," he said.

"Just my way of saying thank you. Thank you for everything you've done to help me keep Calvin. No matter what happens, I won't ever forget that you put everything on the line for me. For my happiness," she said smiling.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do to see that smile on your face all the time," he said grabbing her again and crashing his lips to hers this time.

Pulling apart, they looked at each other. Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and said, "Come on, I'll take you home."

They arrived back at Olivia's. She checked on Calvin who was sleeping soundly. As Olivia came back out into the living room, she saw Elliot standing there with his coat on ready to leave. "You leaving?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I thought you could use some time alone," he replied.

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone. I just….I need you," she said.

Taking off his coat and throwing it on the chair he moved closer to her. He hugged her and whispered "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Olivia pulled away moving toward the refrigerator. She grabbed two beers, handing one to Elliot. He thanked her and sat down on the couch. She sat down next to him lying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"What ya thinkin about?" he asked her.

"Calvin, you, me, everything," she replied.

"Wow, you've got a lot on your mind huh?" he said smirking. "So what's this thinking about me thing about?" he asked with a devilish grin on his face.

She playfully poked him. "Just thinking about you kissing me."

"Oh yeah?" he asked moving closer. "You like when I kiss you?"

"Mmmmm yeah I do," she replied. "Do you like to kiss me?" she asked.

"I love to kiss you. I'd love to do more than kiss you, right now as a matter of fact," he said moving closer.

Holding her hand up "Gonna have to wait a bit on that one. Kid in the next room."

Breathing in and letting out a heavy sigh, he replied, "Yeah, yeah I know."

"El, I think I've made a decision regarding Calvin," Olivia said walking toward the kitchen.

Elliot walked over to meet her there. "What decision did you make?" he asked curiously.

"I love that kid, El. I love him more than I thought was even possible. I don't think I could love him more if I had given birth to him myself," she explained.

"I know all this, Liv," Elliot said.

"But…but as much as I love him…I love him too much to put him through a custody fight. I need to give him back to Vivian. I can't make him choose between myself and his own mother. That will kill him. I have to love him enough to let him go," she said tears streaming down her face.

Elliot grabbed her and pulled her tight against him. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, "It's okay, Liv, just let it out baby."

She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and began to sob uncontrollably. He pulled back enough just to look at her and said, "Are you sure about this Liv?"

Shaking her head she said, "No. I'm not sure about anything anymore. I am sure that I cannot put that child through any more than he's already been through. I hate the thought of him going back to a drug-addicted mother but a custody battle will tear him apart. As much of a fuck up as Vivian is, she is his mom."

"It takes more than giving birth to make a woman a mom, Liv," Elliot said pulling her back to him.

She began to sob a bit more at his words. She knew he was right. Elliot knew Calvin was better off with her, as did she. She just couldn't put Calvin through this, and hated Vivian because she was so willing to put him through it.

"Liv, just the fact that you are willing to spare Calvin a custody fight just re-enforces my belief that he is where he belongs right now, with you."

"Do you think I'm letting him down by not fighting for him?" Olivia asked.

"No, Liv. I don't think that at all. I think the fact that you are willing to let him go rather than watch him go through more pain shows just how much you love him and deserve to be his mother."

His words struck her. He loved her. She knew this, but she still knew he meant what he said. He truly believed that she deserved Calvin.

Suddenly, Elliot noticed Calvin standing in the doorway. He wondered how long the boy had been standing there. How much had he heard? He motioned to Olivia to let her know Calvin was listening to them.

"How long you been standing their honey?" Olivia asked Calvin.

"Long enough to hear you say you don't want me anymore!" Calvin yelled back at her.

"Calvin honey, that's not true," Olivia said moving closer to him.

"Olivia! I heard you, stay away from me. My mom doesn't want me, you don't want me!" Calvin said running back to his room slamming the door.

Olivia sighed more tears streaming down her face. She stared to move towards Calvin room when Elliot stopped her. "Let me," he said.

"Okay," she whispered.

Elliot began to walk toward Calvin's bedroom when Olivia called to him. He turned around. She spoke softly and said, "El, please make him understand that I'm doing this for him, because I love him."

"I will Liv. I promise," Elliot replied as he disappeared into Calvin's room.

Olivia sat in the living room with her face in her hands sobbing. She questioned every decision she had made since this whole thing had started. She wondered if it had all been worth it. These last few months with Calvin and Elliot had been like a dream come true for her. She smiled to herself and realized that no matter what happened next, it was all worth it.

**A/N: What's gonna happen now? I dunno….well yeah I actually do…..review?**


End file.
